A Twist in the Tale
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Instead of Stoick getting hit with Toothless's plasma blast it was Hiccup. He died instead of Stoick but when a special, inside the mind, friend comes back it might mean more than just death to Hiccup. It might mean the death to all of his friends and family as well. (Sequel to Happy Nightmarenight Hiccup) Summary might change. Rated T just incase.
1. The Twisting Tale

**_**Instead of Stoick getting hit with Toothless's plasma blast it was Hiccup. He died instead of Stoick but when a special, inside the mind, friend comes back it might mean more than just death to Hiccup. It might mean the death to all of his friends and family as well. (Sequel to Happy Nightmarenight Hiccup) Summary might change.**_**

**I call this. It's my idea! Nobody elses... I really hope no one already did this. I've been working on it since I watched the movie. Please enjoy.**

**A Twist in the Tale**

* * *

Hiccup backed away from Toothless begging with him to snap out of the trance the new alpha put him in. "Snap out of it!" Cried Hiccup loudly pointing at Toothless trying to get thought slited eyes back to their normal round shape.

One step forward.

One step backwards.

Drago started to walk away as Hiccup and Toothless started to walk behind one of the ice shards. Stoick was running towards his son as fast as he could. Valka a ways behind him, calling his name. _'Hiccup's in danger.' _Thought Stoick as he ran on a plank to the other side of the smoking boat.

Toothless's throat filled with gas and Hiccup saw his father getting nearer and nearer. He raised one of his hands and pointed it at Toothless and pointed the other at Stoick trying to stop him. Stoick was about to push Hiccup out of the way when all too soon Toothless shot out a plasma blast.

It sent Stoick flying back the way he came and hit Hiccup directly in the chest. The twenty year old was sent flying backward into the ice shards.

Toothless had his head bowed breathing heavily eyes seeing none of the destruction that he caused. Valka gasped and stopped in her tracks before continuing. Stoick got on his hands and knees and shook his head trying to clear it from the sound that filled his ears. When he stood back up he was met by the sight of his son covered in the most likely back breaking shards.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Stoick running over to the pile and throwing them off of his boy. The young man laid still on his side on the frozen ground. Stoick rolled Hiccup on his back and stared at his pale face. Blood leaked out of his mouth and his eyes were closed. "Hiccup? Hiccup wake up! This isn't the time for sleeping Hiccup! Son please wake up."

Valka landed on her knees on the other side of Hiccup and brought her head down towards the spot over Hiccup's heart. There was no _'Ba bum. Ba bum.' _ Only Stoick's ragged breathes and her own shaky ones. She looked at Stoick and eyes filling up with tears shook her head before resting it on her son's chest.

"No!" Yelled Stoick shaking Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup wake up. Come on. You're not dead. You're not. Please stop with the tricks…please. Please." Stoick wrapped an arm around Hiccup and started to cry silently as Toothless started to snap out of his trance.

The dragon shook his head and walked over to the once whole Haddock family and sniffed at Hiccup's body. He bushed his nose against his riders hand and purred. He didn't understand why his rider was so cold and limp in his father's arms. He was trying to wake him up so that Hiccup would jump onto his back and they would defeat Drago and the alpha's control over the dragons.

Why was his rider's father crying? Why was his mother sobbing also? Why? Why? Why? That word passed through the Night Fury's skull so quickly he couldn't understand them.

"Get away! Get away from him!" Yelled Stoick pushing the confused and hurt Night Fury away from his son. Toothless stared at Hiccup's father then back at Hiccup realizing what he had just done. He hadn't just shot him he had _killed _him. It had been his plasma blast that hit his best friend's chest. His plasma blast that threw him backwards. And his plasma blast that drew Hiccup's last breath.

The teens and Gobber stood shocked close by. And Astrid tears pouring down her face ran over to her boyfriend and sat beside Valka as she cried. "It's not his fault Stoick." Whispered Valka as Toothless slunk away.

The alpha called for his "minions" and the dragons started to fly towards him. Toothless's eyes returned to slits and as soon as they did Drago got on his back and they started flying towards Berk.

But before they could get far all the dragons stopped and looked over at where Hiccup was laying supposedly dead. His body was floating just above the ground and soon even the alpha wasn't able to make the dragons move so he too watched as the transformation continued.

Stoick gasped and Gobber ran up to them and unbuckled Hiccup's left arm brace and rolled up his sleeve showing a black Strike Class birthmark on his wrist. The mark was pitch black and looked like it was burned into Hiccup's flesh.

* * *

**Had to start it out some way right?**


	2. Evil Hiccup

**I think this will be a fun story. And Stoick will survive the whole story...maybe... *Evil face***

* * *

Stoick gasped and Gobber ran up to them and unbuckled Hiccup's left arm brace and rolled up his sleeve showing a black Strike Class birthmark on his wrist. The mark was pitch black and looked like it was burned into Hiccup's flesh.

"No." Whispered Stoick.

"What!? What is that!?" Yelled Valka holding onto her floating son for dear life.

"Valka let go." Said Stoick. Valka obeyed and as she did fleshy pink wings started to poke out of Hiccup's armor. His ears transformed into Night Fury's and slid up his head while a tail sprouted from his lower back breaking his armor apart to pop through just like his now black wings had done.

"What's happening?!" Cried Valka terrified. No one answered her and soon black scales started to spout across Hiccup's face surrounding his eyes and black patches even coming up in his hair. His hands soon started to darken as scales covered them too and Hiccup's nails started to grow sharper and turn black. The back-fin that was connected to his armor popped out and was replaced with a real one.

Hiccup floated back down the ground and landed with a soft thud, his wings lying above his head and his tail trailing lazily towards Valka. Suddenly Hiccup's breath filled the air with soft moans and quiet whimpers.

Drago understood instantly and singled to the Bilwilderbeast to put Hiccup in the trance. The ridges on its head trembled, and as they did Hiccup thrashed wildly. His tail was hitting the ground and soon started to wrap around Valka. "Stoick!" Cried Valka as the tail wrapped around her waist and started to snake its way to her neck. It loosely wrapped around her neck like a scarf and Stoick saw what was coming next.

Hiccup's tail tightened around Valka's throat constricting her and she gagged. Stoick quickly raced over and helped his wife remove his son's tail (I meant it to be like that). Once it was removed from its victim Hiccup's tail just fell to the ground and the twenty year old just went ridged and bared his teeth.

Hiccup's eyes were scrunched tightly closed and his teeth were sharp. The alpha's control was sinking into his brain and hitting a particular Night Fury making him cry out in pain.

Night thrashed on the ground pained by the Bilwiderbeast's power that seemed to erase all the memoires that Hiccup and him had made together. "**Hiiiiccccc**." Groaned the dragon before his eyes opened wide and the round ovals dilated into almost invisible slits. Right next to him Hiccup groaned.

"**NNNNIIIIGGGHHHHTTT**!" Screamed Hiccup as the alpha's power took over him too.

Hiccup's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up. He looked at Stoick and Valka and instantly his dragon pupils dilated to almost invisible slits and he snarled at them. "Hiccup it's alright. It's us." Whispered Stoick standing in front of Valka.

"Hiccup come." Ordered Drago pointing his staff at the Alpha then at Hiccup. The ridges trembled again and Hiccup roared in pain as his head was racked in loud orders. **_"COME. FOLLOW. LISTEN TO HIM. FOLLOW." _**

Hiccup looked at Drago then spread his wings and, flapping them a few times to get feeling back into them, took off. His tail flapped in the breeze and the back-fin helped him as he glided towards Drago and the Alpha.

"Hiccup!" Called Stoick. The boy didn't appear to be able to respond as he hovered next to Drago and Toothless. He turned to face the same way they were and looked at his family and friends with an unrecognizable gaze.

For five years Hiccup has been able to control the demon inside him and befriended him but now that he was in the Alpha's control…He could kill anyone and not realize it until it was too late. They wouldn't even know what hit them.

"Go." Ordered Drago to the dragons and soon all of them not including Hiccup and Toothless started after the Alpha. Drago made Toothless fly down towards the Berkians and Hiccup trailed behind like a puppy.

"Give me back my son Drago." Snarled Stoick.

"I don't think you want him back right now." Replied Drago with a grin. Hiccup dived towards Valka and easily grabbed her arms and lifted her up off the ground.

"Valka!" Screamed Stoick. Valka screamed and held onto Hiccup's arms as he flew higher and higher. He then dropped her and she had nothing to grab hold of except for the now exposed green sleeve, from the tunic Hiccup wore under his armor. Hiccup growled and tried to shake her off and he succeeded.

Valka went falling at alarming speed towards the ground but right when she was about to hit the ground and most likely die, a snake-like tail wrapped around her waist and threw her in the air. She landed on Hiccup's back and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did loops and dives.

"Put her down." Ordered Drago amused. Hiccup dived towards the ground and hovered inches to the hard frozen earth. Valka let go of his neck and fell to the ground. Stoick was there instantly asking her if she was alright.

Hiccup hovered in front of the two and stared at them as if seeing them for the first time. "Come." Said Drago starting away.

Hiccup didn't move.

This caught everyone's attention because Hiccup seemed to be interested in not what he was ordered to do but in what Stoick and Valka where doing. "Hiccup come. Now." Growled Drago. Hiccup looked at him then with one last questioning look at Stoick and Valka, followed after his master.

"What just happened?" Asked Valka shaking from head to toe.

"Hiccup's alive." Whispered Stoick holding Valka close.

* * *

**Hiccup doesn't reconigze anything but the commands that he is given. So ya.**


	3. Drago's control

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER but I just got into a new grade at school and i'm in all advanced classes so I have trouble with all the new stuff we're learning. But that doesn't excuse me from not posting! This is only...*Looks up A Twist in the Tale on a new tab* THE THIRD CHAPTER! OMG! I'm soooo sorry guys I've been a horrible writer. I hope there's still people reading this story. Thank you all my loyal patient readers.**

"Hiccup speak." Ordered Drago. The boy growled slightly then opened his mouth and his voice spoke out with a dark echo that could only be from Night.

**_"Yes Master."_** Said Hiccup bowing his head as they flew to Berk.

"Tell me how long has these transformations been going on?"

**_"Since I was a baby, Master." _**

"So this is going to be interesting."Laughed Drago.

**_"What do you mean Master?" _** Asked Hiccup his eyes still slits.

"You'll see soon." Replied Drago as they caught up with the alpha and the other dragons.

**_"Master, who were the two Vikings that called me their son?"_** Asked Hiccup.

"You need not know that till they are dead." Stated Drago. He motioned to the alpha and the ridges trembled again. Hiccup screamed and his wings folded on themselves making him start to plummet towards the sea.(For all the owl fans he went YEEP!)

**_"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS UNLESS THEIR GOOD ONES!"_** Screamed the alpha.

The alpha watched closely and the ridges stopped suddenly. Hiccup tried to straighten out but he couldn't unfold his wings from one another. He was spinning out of control then all of a sudden Toothless went diving towards him, Drago nowhere in sight, and flew underneath him righting him up so he hovered just above the water.

Hiccup looked at Toothless's tail and noticed that Drago had locked it into place so he could fly by himself. _"Thanks Night Fury." _ Growled Hiccup to Toothless not recognizing him.

_"You're welcome Human Hybrid."_Replied Toothless not noticing that it was his rider he was talking to.

"Come." Ordered Drago from his spot on one of the alpha's tusks.

**_"Yes Master." _**Said Hiccup flying towards him quickly. Toothless flew right beside him and when they reached their masters they landed on the alpha's other tusk and talked to each other in hushed growls.

"Hiccup what do you smell?" Asked Drago.

**"The smell of salt and blood, Master."** Said Hiccup calmly. Drago smiled cruelly and the group of dragons that formed Drago's army carried on.

"Perfect."

…

"How are we getting off this island?"Asked Snotlout clearly annoyed.

"Shut up Snotlout." Growled Fishlegs trying to calm a sobbing Astrid down.

"Astrid it's alright. He'll be fine." Soothed Ruffnut putting her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay Valka." Whispered Stoick having his own arm around his wife's shoulders as he hugged her close.

"B-but he d-died then j-just like that came b-b-back to life." Sobbed Valka reliving the last few days of the time she had spent with Hiccup. "What happened to him?" Asked Valka looking at Stoick pleadingly.

"Hiccup has this kind of demon inside him that controls a sort of dragon hybrid power. Hiccup became friends with the demon and that would have been maybe five years ago. But before they were friends the demon, Night is his name as Hiccup told me, would take total control over our son's body and he would turn into that half dragon half Viking only on NightmareNight." Stoick paused to let the information sink into Valka's head and when she nodded he continued.

"Before the battle against the Red Death five years ago, I would lock him up so he couldn't harm anybody or harm himself, but after the battle everyone respected him more so I let him be free of bonds so he could have fun." Stoick paused again and Gobber took over.

"The whole point of this long story is that Hiccup killed a dragon that was made of shadows. He acted weird and that's when everyone noticed he was transforming back into himself. He ran out of the building and flew up into the air then he fully transformed back into himself. He fell was caught by another shadow dragon and we patched him up so he was up the next day and flying on Toothless. End of story."

Stoick glared at Gobber and Valka stared wide eyed at the nothingness in front of her. Everyone was quiet and the only sound was from Valka's and Astrid's ragged breathes as they tried to calm themselves down.

"So. What now?" Asked Fishlegs. "They'll be flying towards Berk right now with all our dragons and we have no way of getting there to help fight." Everyone looked at each other, their hope lost when Hiccup left.

"Hiccup was the one with the plans that were so crazy that they might just work." Said Tuffnut. Everyone sighed then Valka perked up considerably before slipping out of Stoick's grasp and running toward a hole in the ice.

"Follow me. I think I might have a plan that is crazy enough that it might actually work! I may not be Hiccup but he's my son. He had to get his creative mind from someone." Shouted Valka as she disappeared. Everyone quickly followed her and when they finally found her they smiled as she did at the sight of the creatures playing in front of them.

"Let's get to Berk then." Said Astrid.

**Can you guess?**

**Okay now have you guys ever heard of Creepypasta's Like Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Hoodie, Masky so on and so on? Well I was thinking of writing a story on them with one of my oc's falling in love with a...proxy. Would you read it? It's not lemon and it's not gory...well not to much gore. But I do recommend it for those who at least have a little knowledge (Did I spell that right?) on the creepy pasta gang. It probably won't be on Fan because I want to try out some of the other websites that I have a account on... SO ya Tell me whether you would like to read it when it comes out and i'll put a link on my profile for it...(What ever site it is.)**

**And if your starting to get bored just wait...*Start dramatic music* The drama will fly in soon..PPPPFFFFTTTT HAHAHAHA Get it FLY in! Hahahahaha! Hehehe! Hohoho *random person throws shoe at me and it hits me in the nose* (Anyone want to volunteer?)**

**:)**


	4. AN

**Guys! I added tiltles to all the chapter so just look over the chapter names plz! Thx!**


	5. Monstrosities Hit Berk

_**I've been meaning to post forever but I forgot. Sorry. I'm not sure about this fandom anymore. I mean i like it but...I don't know...i just know that i'm not going to just stop in the beginning or middle of my stories without reason so i'll continue to write these until I don't have anymore room in my folders for stories. And sorry for not being on ALL my teachers seem to hate me...well one likes me but that rest are just sooo cantankerous! UUUGGGHHH!**_

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they flew on the baby dragons called the Scuttleclaws (The name was in "Meet the New Dragons" featurete).

"Fly straight!" Yelled Astrid as the Scuttleclaws zigzagged through the tunnel.

"I don't want to die!" Yelled Fishlegs.

"We can't fly these things!" Yelled Tuffnut his dreads getting in his face as they struggled with the dragons.

"Ya! No kidding!" Agreed Fishlegs as his Scuttleclaw ran into a pile of snow.

"Their babies! They don't listen to anyone." Yelled Valka to them as she guided her dragon along a little bit smoother than the others.

"Ya just like us." Laughed Tuffnut.

"This is…!" Began Gobber his dragon trying to knock him off by hitting him on the ice wall. "…very dangerous!" His dragon plummeted and Gobber let out a scream of fright. He came back up however and was in front of the rest as he yelled. "Some might suggest this is poorly concede!"

Valka laughed and replied with a glint in her eyes "Well it's a good thing I don't care!"

"Woah!" Yelled Gobber as he, Valka, and Stoick misses an ice pillar by an inch. Gobber just barely made it to crash into another big shard of ice leaving a big imprint on it as he and his dragon fell.

"Come on Gobber!" Yelled Stoick having trouble with his own dragon as it started to get distracted.

"I'm trying to!" Yelled Gobber his dragon now trying to get rid of the black spots dancing in its vision.

Finally he caught up to Valka and Stoick again and asked "When we do ,and I mean if we do, get back to Berk. What will we do? Drago has control over all the dragons _AND _Hiccup. And that boy has grown in the past five years. He could be leading a great destruction of the village."

"We'll just have to try to snap him out of that trance Drago has on him." Said Stoick.

"And how will we do that? It's not like he's a full dragon. Our tactics might not work on him." Said Astrid as she and the others caught up to the older adults.

"We just have to try." Replied Valka as they continued on their way over the sea.

….

"Hiccup! It's us. Bucket and Mulch!" Yelled Mulch as Hiccup cornered the two Vikings. He bared his fangs and lunged. He was sent flying backward however when Alvin interrupted. "Never in my life Alvin have I been so happy to see you." Gasped Mulch as he, Bucket, and Alvin ran from the enraged Hiccup.

"Your just lucky I told Stoick I would watch over the tribe while he was gone." Replied Alvin throwing a bucket behind him. It hit Hiccup on the head and he screeched in defiance.

"Speaking of Stoick…WHERE IS HE!?"

…..

"We need to stop." Said Valka as her dragon dropped towards the sea again.

"But we can't." Said Stoick. "Their probably already at Berk."

"Stoick if we don't land soon and let the pour things sleep then we'll die from falling in the sea. Then we'll never save Berk or Hiccup." Replied Valka.

Stoick sighed and nodded.

They flew for a couple minutes till they landed on a small island that was able to shelter them and let them rest in peace. The gang went out to catch something to eat while the older adults started to set up camp.

Once the camp was set up Stoick walked away to a rock beach to watch the sun slowly sunk under the water. The last rays giving the cold murky water a blood red color. Stoick's eyes began to water as thoughts of Hiccup kept flooding his mind. All of a sudden raw pure anger flooded through him and he picked up a stone from the many stones and chucked it into the water as hard as he could.

"Stoick?" Called Valka worriedly as came up behind Stoick. He grabbed his helmet off his head and tossed it to the ground remembering when Hiccup did the same exact thing in the kill ring years ago. How he had faced the Nightmare trying to protect everyone. Trying to show the village that had been so cruel to him a new path in life.

"Stoick are you alright?" Asked Valka. Stoick didn't reply and fell to his knees bowing his head.

"I failed him." Rasped the chief.

"Failed who?" Valka was very worried now.

"Hiccup. I should have tried harder to save him…I should have been the one to get hit. Not him…"Stoick wasn't able to finish his sentence for Valka interrupted with a cold glare.

"At least Hiccup isn't _DEAD. _You would be gone if you got hit. We at least have a chance on bringing him back. If you got hit Hiccup would be wishing that he got hit instead of you. So don't go wishing things could be different when they are a lot better the way it is." Valka's eyes softened a bit and she put her hand on his shoulder talking softly to him now. "I know just way you're feeling right now but it will be okay. We will save him and Berk." Stoick nodded than stood back up picking his helmet up on the way.

"Your right…"

"Of course I am. I'm Hiccup's mother." Stoick gave her a small glare and she laughed loudly. _'Hiccup had the same laugh.'_

"Anyway we'll leave before the sun rises tomorrow and hopefully if we can get to Berk by Nightfall."

"Hopefully is a strong word Stoick. And I don't think Thor is going to be on our side."

"What do you mean?"

Valka pointed towards Berk and in the sky even at the distance it was at they could make out a huge dark stormy cloud going their way. "It's going to most likely hit us while we are in the sky." Determination burned in Valka's green eyes and Stoick smiled at her.

"Then let's meet it halfway here."


	6. They'll Keep Fighting

**Hey everyone! Um...hey...hi...hiya...Sorry for the delay...school...and stress...and band concerts...stress...**

**Here you go!**

"Find them!" ordered Drago as Hiccup and the other dragons searched the deserted village. Hiccup was the one to find the first Viking however.

"Hiccup! Please stop it!" Screamed a now 12 year old Gustav. (I'm assuming he was 7 in the series because he acted like my 7 yr old cousin does).

Hiccup had caught him as he tried to get into the armory most likely to get weapons for the tribe. Now he was cornering the young boy and he bared his fangs ready to lung.

All of a sudden he froze and his eyes widened a little bit.

** "Gustav run." **Hissed Hiccup as the boy tried to push himself into the corner. **"Go! Run don't look back. Tell the others not to come back into the village. Not until nightfall. And be careful. Only send the smallest into the village like you and Gerda **(I made up the name for the lamby girl).

**You two are the youngest so it will be easier to sneak past any dragons that might be on night post." **Said Hiccup in rough whispers.

"But…" Gasped Gustav.

**"GO!" **Growled Hiccup his pupils narrowing back to slits. He lunged at Gustav and the boy ran out of the corner just in time for Hiccup to hit the wall hard and fall to the ground. Gustav ran and ran and ran. He never turned around never stopped. Not until he got deep into the forest did he stop and turn around to make sure Hiccup had not followed him. He was not so Gustav ran back to the others who were in the Cove.

Hiccup was right now sporting a broken wrist but when the alpha called, he fixed his wrist instantly. He flew over to them and Drago pointed his staff at him and Toothless who flew next to him.

Head spines tremble.

Screams of pain.

Hiccup falling to the ground.

Toothless follows.

Drago kept doing this to make sure they never got out of the trance. But the only problem was that they were stronger than other dragons…they could win.

….

"We caught a deer and three rabbits." Announced Astrid as the young Vikings walked into the makeshift camp.

"Good we're starving." Chimed Gobber. Everyone glared at him and he shrugged. "I am."

"Whatever…But what's the plan?"Asked Astrid.

"We're going to need all the strength we have because we're flying through a storm." Said Valka starting to skin the animals.

**1 hour later**

"I never missed her cooking." Sighed Gobber taking a small bite out of the deer leg he was given.

"So how are we going to get past that storm?" Asked Eret getting heard for the first time since they left the island where the battle took place.

"We just have to fly through it." Said Stoick.

"But….how?" Asked Fishlegs worried.

"We just have to try." Stated Valka.

"And if we get to Berk alive how are we going to defeat Drago?" Asked Eret starting to get agitated. "He has an army of dragons and that hiccup boy under his control."

"We'll have to try to break the trance." Said Astrid looking at every one. They nodded but looked doubtful.

"But again…How?" Asked the twins, Ruffnut scooting closer to Eret…to his displeasure of course.

"I don't know but we will…I know it…" Again everyone gave Astrid doubtful glances.

"I remember how happy Hiccup used to be." Sighed Snotlout walking over to a tree and leaning on it, staring at the stars. "Before all this mess happened anyway." He looked at the sky hopefully than spoke his mind quietly. "I keep hoping that Hiccup will fly through the sky sixteen years old again. On Toothless doing tricks and the entire dare devil stunts that no one could even try. I wish we were younger again. Happy and unaware of the troubles of growing up. But now we're faced with death and loss and yet…" He sighed and for once he felt his eyes start to water. He looked at the others and they were surprised to see a tear fall down his cheek.

"I just want my cousin back…" Everyone was shocked; Snotlout Jorgenson was silently mourning the loss of his cousin. Or he had been for the whole time.

"We'll save him Lout." Whispered Astrid. "…we have to."


	7. They've Found Him

**Hey... I wanted to say hey to my friend. She doesn't have a profile but she's still reading my stories so i wanted to say HEY CRAZY CAT LADY!**

**Now to my followers. Thank you for hanging on while I struggled to keep up on my grades. I got a C on my math exam DX luckily it didn't ruin my semester average but i'm not used to getting C's on my grade card. oh well... everything else was a A so i can't complain. **

And morning they took off and flew towards Berk and the storm that waited for them both the one coming towards them and the one waiting on Berk.

The storm hit them hard and they had trouble fighting through it. But after half a day of flying though the rain the storm finally wore down and they spotted Berk instantly. But it wasn't the Berk they remembered.

Huge ice shards spiked out of the ground and the town was completely abandoned. A few Terrible Terrors flew past them quickly and disappeared behind an ice shard but except for that the town was quiet and watchful.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Astrid worriedly.

"They're hiding." Whispered Eret looking around scared. "We shouldn't be here…at least not right now." His eyes were popping out of his head as he and the Scuttleclaw he was riding started to back up.

"No!" Yelled the young adults blocking off his line of passage.

"Hey! Let me…!"

"Why…hello there." Sneered a voice so cold that it only promised death. Hiccup was leaning against a wall of a building looking up at them. His wings, tail, and ears nowhere in sight. The only thing that showed any real dragon like characteristics where the patches of black and his slitted eyes.

"Hiccup!" Yelled Astrid happily. The boy looked up at her apparently thinking, then he smiled calmly and walked out of the shadows.

"Nice to see you again." Everyone gasped as they noticed his armor was gone and he wore only a dark green tunic and black leggings. The tunic he wore underneath was torn to pieces. Big chunks were missing and blood splattered the front as well as the back. His leggings were covered in blood and torn on the legs.

"What happened to your armor?" Asked Gobber.

"Let's just say it got in my way while…hunting." Snickered Hiccup.

"What were you…um…hunting?" Asked Tuffnut his eyes widening a little when Hiccup's gaze hit him.

"The usual…Berkians." Stated Hiccup. He gripped the side on the building and started to climb up easily.

"So you're a cannibal!" Accused Eret. Hiccup chuckled darkly as he made it to the top. He leaned against the chimney and stared at him amusement darkening his eyes.

"Oh no. I hunt for my master…but…I do think I did take a few…big bites out of someone…their blood was so good that I had to have more. You'd be more than a juicy mouthful. If you want I could taste you to see if I like the flavor of you." Growled Hiccup leaning closer to the edge as if he liked the way they backed away from him.

"What do you mean you hunt for your master? Who's your master?" Asked Valka. Hiccup's eyes turned to her and they hardened suddenly.

"You! Now you would be perfect for a little…Snack." Hissed Hiccup licking his lips hungrily.

"Hiccup!" Snapped Stoick angrily flying in front of Valka.

"Awww… How adorable. The great chief of the Hairy Hooligans has a soft spot for his wife." Hiccup did a fake pout not noticing that it was his father and mother he was talking to. He smiled cruelly and laughed as Stoick glowered at him.

"Your glare harms me not Stoick the Vast!" Exclaimed Hiccup a mad glint in his eyes. "I am the fire in a dragons lungs! Death's messenger! Spawn of Loki! I am greater than the Red Death. Greater than the mightiest Chief. Greater than a hundred men! Your meaningless glare will not stop me from ripping into your flesh and tearing your heart out…" He paused and then smirked.

"I know that it has already happened to you…I can feel it in your soul. A great weight is held there… it will not loosen its hold." Stoick stared at him shocked.

"You are torn between your long lost wife and your boy aren't you Stoick. You wonder which you would save if you have to choose." Hiccup smiled his teeth pointed at the end. "Save a wife who hadn't wanted to see you in twenty years or…a son who doesn't want to be chief…at least not yet."

Stoick stared at his son for a long while till he frowned and glared at Hiccup with a glare that on any normal twenty year old would make them bow their heads down in shame. Not Hiccup however but his smile did falter. His eyes shot over to Astrid and he backed up a little bit.

Stoick looked over and saw Astrid blowing into a wooden whistle that was shaped like a dragon claw. No sound came out but Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he screamed and covered his ears. "What's that?" Asked Stoick.

"It's a whistle I got for Hiccup a few years ago. We can't hear it but he can." Said Astrid blowing into the small wooden contraption. "Trader Johann gave it to me after the whole Nightmare Night incident. " She blew into it again and Hiccup fell off the building as his knees buckled and he screamed.

Quickly in hopes of stopping the fall Hiccup's wings ears and tail came out quickly but…

It was too late.

Hiccup landed on his back his right wing underneath him in an awkward angle. He screamed in pain and everyone flew down as Terrible Terrors flew towards the center of town, disturbed by the screams of pain.

"HICCUP!" Screamed Valka jumping off of her Scuttleclaw once the little landed and running over to her son.

"**Get away from me."** Snarled Hiccup. Valka ignored him and continued to get closer.

Bad idea.

Hiccup snarled and used his tale to slap her across the face sending her backwards. He struggled to get up but his wing made a snapping noise and he screamed.

"Valka!" Yelled Stoick helping his wife up.

"I'm fine Stoick it's just a scratch." Stated Valka cupping her cheek as a few drops of blood ran down her face.

**"You shouldn't have come near me."** Snarled Hiccup baring his teeth out angrily. He whimpered and struggled to his stomach. He got onto all fours and snarled at them his right wing dangling towards the ground a bone poking out of the skin.

He took a step towards them and then an arrow came whizzing towards him and hit him in the side of the head. He screamed and fell over onto the ground blood splattering across the ground.

"Quickly!" Said the person who shot it from the shadows of a house. "He'll be back up soon." The group grabbed onto their dragon's horns and gently guided them towards the shadow. Then a child stepped out and frowned at them a cross bow in his hands.

"Gustav!" Gasped Snotlout.

"Hi guys… we can talk later. Follow me now if you want to keep your kidney inside you and not in his stomach." They stared shocked at the young boy.

"Gustav you just shot Hiccup in the head!" yelled Tuffnut dumbfounded, his sister staring at the boy awed.

"Yeah yeah now come on before he wakes up." A Night Fury roar echoed around them and Gustav started running. The others pulled the dragons along as they ran as quickly as they could.

"QUICKLY! FIND THEM! "Yelled the ghastly voice of Drago Bludfist.

"This way!" whispered Gustav pointing toward the Cove. They ran that way as silently as they could and soon they exploded into the clearing.

They were met by the Vikings of Berk. Everyone was silent for a long moment then instantly they cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Gustav. "Their coming go hide!"

"What about Gerda?" Asked the girl's mother.

"Where is she?" Asked Gustav.

"She went out looking for you." Said the mother.

"She'll be found and killed." Gasped Eret.

"I'll get…" Began Gustav only to be denied by his mother.

"No you won't." Her shrill cry echoed throughout the clearing.

**"No one will actually."** Hiccup's voice vibrated into the Cove and every Vikings gasped. They all looked up and spotted Hiccup standing by Drago, Gerda struggling in his arms. Dragons stood behind them and Toothless sat near Hiccup snarling down at the Vikings.

Hiccup smiled a toothy evil grin and put the tip of the arrow that had hit him to Gerda's throat. "Do as I say and the girl's blood won't be on his hands but yours." Said Drago. No one moved then Hiccup pressed the blood stained arrow harder into the girl's soft flesh. She screamed in pain as it broke the first layer of skin.

"What should we do?" Asked Astrid.

"I don't know." Replied Stoick.


	8. The War Has Begun

**_Sorry for making you all wait. I read through your reviews and began to cry. Thank you all so much._**

**_"What should we do?" Asked Astrid._**

**_"I don't know." Replied Stoick._**

"Kill her." Said Drago. Hiccup's smile widened and he pressed the arrow harder and harder. Then his slitted eyes widened and he looked down at Gerda in horror.

"Gods!" He dropped the arrow and backed away. "I'm so sorry Gerda!" She fell to her knees and coughed.

"Kill her." Growled Drago raising his staff. Hiccup looked at him then started to breath in and out deeply. Hiccup looked at Gerda, who stared at him scared, and his eyes slitted.

"Hiccup!"

"No!"

"Gerda!"

"Stop!"

Those few words rang out from the silence and the Berkians were about to run up there but then Hiccup opened his wings the right one caught in the act of healing and he dived at Gerda. Drago's smiled disappeared when Hiccup picked her up bridal style and glided down to his tribe.

He set her down and turned to Drago. "I will not harm anyone from my tribe. So give up Drago."

"You seem not to remember that it was you who harmed a lot of them." Snarled Drago. Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned towards everyone behind him.

"Who…?" Began Hiccup but then everyone moved aside and showed Alvin leaning heavily against Bucket and Mulch, Others leaning on each other behind them. Alvin's right leg and left arm was wrapped up, Mulch's hook was bent and the place where it connected to his arm was bleeding, Bucket had the same problem. The others behind him had limbs wrapped in gauze and leaned heavily against one another and or some sat holding onto arms that had deep claw marks on them.

"No…" Whispered Hiccup backing away his breath quickening.

"Hiccup it's okay it wasn't you….." Began Stoick stepping forwards and holding out his hands.

"S-stay a-away from me!" Screamed Hiccup all of his calmness disappearing quickly.

"It's okay son." Whispered Valka.

"Stay away!" cried Hiccup pressing his back against the wall. Then the alpha's call echoed and Hiccup's head pounded angrily. He growled and fell to his knees shaking his head.

"Hiccup please! Remember that we're your family!" Yelled Stoick and Valka.

"It's useless! He's mine!" Laughed Drago like a maniac.

"Rrrrr….." Began Hiccup his head bowed in pain.

"What…?" Asked Snotlout as he walked up next to Stoick and Valka the other young adults following.(Except for Eret)

"Rrrrrruuuugggghhh" He gasped coughing and blood splattered the ground.

"Hiccup!" Cried Astrid.

"RUN!" Roared Hiccup looking up showing everyone his teary eyes.

"You heard him!" Yelled Eret. "Run!"

And everyone did run some even took the time to help the hurt up and run with them. The only ones who didn't were Hiccup's family and friends. They got into a fighting group and were ready to fight whatever was given to them even the small dragons by their side readied themselves.

"You can't win. He will obey the Alpha." Stated Drago before the Bilwilderbeast roared in shock. A purple gas was disappearing when everyone looked up and then they spotted Toothless dive bombing the Alpha.

"Toothless!" Shouted Hiccup his voice cracking from the demonic sound to his normal voice.

_"Hiccup! Hurry up!"_Yelled Toothless back shooting at the Alpha again. Hiccup's eyes slitted and a smile formed on his lips.

**"It would be my pleasure brother."** It was Night. He was coming back! Hiccup spread his wings and flapped them before shooting up into the air and diving at Drago. The man ducked and Hiccup flew past him. He turned towards the horrid man and a red gas started to seep out of his throat and flow down his chin.

"He's going to shoot!" Yelled Snotlout as he hid his face in his elbows. The others did the same and then they heard a loud bang and turned just in time to see a large red plasma blast hit Drago's cloak, which he held up for protection. It went straight back at Hiccup and the boy screeched before falling to the ground in a fiery mass.


	9. If you read this, comment, Killjoys

Hey...I know its been awhile... Is anyone still there? Yeah. Um...how're all of you? Any big news? Does anyone really miss Hiccup? Night? What about the lack of Stoick Deaths?

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you want more chapters... If anyone is really there please comment, "The Twist Musn't Unravel". I just want to see who really cares. It's been so long since I've even touched this story... Feels like it anyway.


	10. This Twist is Loosening But

**Thank you all.**

* * *

"HICCUP!" Yelled Astrid taking a step forwards before Snotlout grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Hiccup laid on the ground the fire disappearing and then when there was nothing left of the flame but a few smoke rings still floating in the air Hiccup stood up. He was holding his left arm tightly and he was leaning on his right leg favoring his bad one.

"You seemed to have forgotten who you're dealing with boy." Said Drago taking a step towards Hiccup, and to all the Berkian's surprise Hiccup took a step back bowing his head. His clothes were tore and scorched while his skin was no better. And with his head bowed in defeat he looked like a pet who had just done something wrong.

"I am Drago Bludfist." He waved his staff thing and screaming like a maniac. Hiccup's eyes slitted further as he fell down and stared up in shock at the man. When Drago stopped (Whatever he was doing) Hiccup was shaking.

Drago then put his foot on Hiccup's chest and pushed him onto his back so that he was standing over him. "You belong to me."

"Hiccup! NO! Listen Hiccup snap out of it!" Yelled Valka but Hiccup was already out of it. He was scared and so was Night. With both of them terrified no one could save them. That is except for a Night Fury who was still blasting at the Alpha. He saw what was happening and roared in fury(Pun intended). He shot a powerful blast at one of the Bilwilderbeast's eyes and it hit exactly in the center.

While the huge dragon was occupied with the pain Toothless dived at Hiccup and Drago. Scooping the man off his rider Toothless threw him against a tree, knocking him out, and landed near Hiccup as the others rushed up to the boy too. Hiccup was breathing quickly his chest inflating and deflating at an astonishing rate. "Hiccup!" Astrid ran over to him and pulled him up quickly hugging him.

Hiccup froze then his burnt and clawed hands shakily wrapped around Astrid's waist. "I…I'm scared Astrid… I-I don't want to be here. I want to be sixteen again. I don't want to be twenty I don't want to be chief. I…I don't want to DIE." Hiccup buried his face in the crook of Astrid's neck and tears leaked out of his eyes and slid on her skin. "I just want the pain to end."

"I…I know Hiccup. But this is all a part of being a Viking." Replied Astrid gently petting his head letting his silent cries grow. Soon he was sobbing loudly.

"I don't want to be Viking then! I don't want to feel… I don't want to. Don't want to." His grip on Astrid tightened and he gasped for air. Astrid petted through his black spotted auburn hair and she smelled the scent of smoke and blood on Hiccup.

"I know Hiccup but nothing will change if you don't do something about it." She got out of Hiccup's grip and stood up. She watched as he mused over her words, tears staining his scale spotted cheeks and blood beginning to drip down his forehead leaving a rust colored trail in its wake.

Valka then stepped up beside Astrid and got down to her knees. "Hiccup…" The boy looked up at her without moving his head. His eyes were slightly slitted and the white around his iris was a lime green color. "…you're not alone. You-!"

She was interrupted as Hiccup shoved her as hard as he could and sent her flying backwards. Then Toothless was standing over him just as a flash of blue hits the ground beside them and sent ice cascading around them. Toothless curled himself around Hiccup in hopes of protecting him and The Berkians finally noticed Drago who was sitting on the alpha's tusk.

"NO!" The Berkian's raced over to the big ice cocoon and banged on it trying to get to the two inside. When nothing happened they stopped and took in deep breathes. "No."

"That took longer than expected…Anyways I warned you." Said Drago. "You can't win." Then the Alpha and Drago both went back to the village, leaving a trail of knocked down trees in their wake.


	11. Maybe That's a Good Thing

When all the noise from the dragon's gigantic feet subsided the Berkians could just barely hear the sound of…scratching? Then the sound of cracking was heard and they all backed up in time to miss a huge explosion of ice and fire.

Then two streaks of blue and black shot up and landed on the ground. Toothless and Hiccup leaned on each other breathing deeply smoke puffing out of their mouths. Looking up they both looked at the adults standing shocked and they stood straighter. Toothless had a blue line going down his back and Hiccup's eyes were the same color of blue as were the tips of his ears, the tip of his back fin, down the center of his tail, and his tail fins.

"That hurt…" Breathed Hiccup. He was then hugged by everyone. "Yeah I'm happy to see guys too…Now let go. This hurts." When they let him go he rubbed his ribs and then was covered in dragon saliva. He looked at Toothless and gave him a hybrid glare. "Let's finish this."

…..

"Hiccup…Are you sure about this?" Asked Snotlout watching as his cousin and dragon walked out of the cover of the trees.

"Yes…I am Lout." Then Hiccup and Toothless climbed up onto an ice shard closets to where the Alpha was. "Drago Bludfist!"Yelled Hiccup, "Did you believe ice would kill us?" The man looked over at them then growled. He really did think the blast would have killed them. But it seemed like they gained a…new power since they were now glowing blue. Toothless then snarled angrily and shot a blue blast at the alpha.

He was challenging the dragon.

He continued to shoot and then both he and Hiccup leaped to a different shard when the first one was destroyed. The alpha was disoriented and when Toothless found a opportunity to hit the Alpha one last time he took it and the old tusk that had killed the first Alpha broke off and fell into the water. Toothless then roared a deafening roar and snarled. "The alpha protects them all." Snarled Hiccup placing a hand on Toothless's head.

The huge dragon, being confused and hurt, then slowly dived back into the water pulling Drago under with him.

He didn't return to the surface. And the dragon's huge form was hidden under the murky water. Hiccup and Toothless stood there for a good five minutes before they started to move. Was the battle done? Was the evil defeated?

"It's done… The…the war's over? That can't be it." Hiccup looked around and stepped away from Toothless as other dragons stepped into the clearing as well as Vikings. Everyone cheered and the dragons bowed to the proud Toothless. Hiccup smiled after watching then he was turned around forcefully by Astrid and he smiled. 'Might as well enjoy this while you can Haddock.'

"Come here, you" Then he leaned in and kissed her.


	12. SEND IN REQUESTS! AN

The twist is unraveling...but for the good. I might move on to other things...though with how Marching Band is going to be everyday after school and anime is every friday after school... nevermind. You guys dont know my life.

Anyway. Yes. This is the ending. But there is still one more chapter. Expect that soon. Goodbye... Hey send in some oneshot requests! It can be with any of the HTTYD AU's that are here on my account. ...so... One legged scrawny viking (Normal au), Son of Loki (Losing the Light by Lies au), Death by Cuteness (Happy Nightmare Night Hiccup au...otherwise this seires of stories). I need to thonk of something else other than my legs hurting right now...

See ya later.


End file.
